Does it matter?
by MrPhilosophicalbrony
Summary: Oneshot based on a question. If a single conscious mind is the sole witness of an event that leaves no evidence, did it really happen? A simple story that popped into my head one night and I wanted to remember it. First fic, critique it without mercy.


Our season two finale party was going nicely. Everyone we knew that enjoyed the show had all collectively united to create a momentous celebration in honor of such a memorable finish. The refreshments were still plentiful, and the food was good. Music flowed through my house, for I had volunteered to host our party.

After the current song ended, my long time buddy leaned over and asked, "So when do you do your little trumpet thing?"

"Soon, I need a little bit to clear my head. It's probably not a bad idea to check if my baby is all greased up and ready, too." I walked leisurely to my room, gliding up to the second story of my home. The beige walls only soothed me further, good mental practice before performance.

Sliding into my corner of personal solitude, I turned my thoughts to other places.

_How amazing to have so many people celebrating such a controversial thing. So many willing to stand up and say "I don't care what you think; this was done well and I like it"._

I smiled as I reached for my instrument case.

_How silly for some cartoon ponies to bring us all together like this. Is that really all they are? If so many people know of them, doesn't it make them something more? Perhaps a common idea that everyone can relate too. Many ideas turn into tangible objects, though. What if thought is only the beginning? Perhaps because we thought, they are really out there._

I tug on the lead pipe and press all the valves, confirming their integrity.

_From the small amount I know of Quantum Mechanics, it is that the possibility of multiple parallel universes existing is very high. Something concerning the behavior of atoms proves this, I believe. Maybe ponies lie in one of these universes because our thoughts put them there. Hmm, kind of a silly thought. I'm sure a true scientist would gawk at such a theory._

I continued to smile as I gave my horn a once over, making sure it was nice and presentable.

_Well, what dictates what is good theory and bad? It's just like Morpheus said "I can drop this stone 100 times and it can hit the floor 100 times, but who is to say that the next time I drop the stone it won't float to the ceiling?"_

I set the trumpet down on my bed while I finished my thought.

_I guess we can't "know" anything. Only have an idea of the likelihood, and even that can be false. Well, regardless, the ponies could be just as tangible as I am. I may never know, but it is possible._

A sudden popping crash caught my attention. Light emanated from behind me. I turned to face disturbance, but what I saw halted me. There stood Princess Celestia, in the flesh. Her eyes were level with mine, despite me being six feet tall.

_So many questions, chief among them was speech. Could she speak here?_

She began, "Hello, my name is…"

"Princess Celestia," I finished. It clearly unsettled her that I knew not only what she was going to say but who she was.

"How do you know my name?" She inquired.

"Do you have a minute? It would take a bit to explain," I replied.

"No actually, this was just a test. The spell will wear off in moments. I had no idea the Starswirl the Bearded tomes held spells capable of… this."

"Ah well, just know you are famous in more than _just_ equestria. May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," she said. She was still obviously reeling from being recognized.

"How hard was it to complete the spell you just used?" I asked quickly.

_This feels like a dream. Maybe I am dreaming._

"Not too terribly hard, my strength combined with my star student's was enough." She answered. With that she began to glow, and the air in the room began to move.

"Thank you, safe travels." I said. She nodded her head to me and with that, the sound replicated and the flash commenced once more. I was alone once more. Dumbfounded I stood.

_Did that just happen? Nobody else saw. Nobody will believe me... that's ok, her word is all I need._

"Hey, you ready yet! It's about time for you to do your thing." My friend had come to check on me.

"Yeah, like I said, I was just taking a minute to think." I turned around, grabbed my trumpet, and set out the door down to the party area. It was time to play the jazzed up version of Love's in Bloom.

_What happened in my room might as well have never happened; nobody would believe me without proof. Travel from their space/time to ours only took two mammals' combined strength/energy to achieve. Energy can't be the problem anymore. There is hope…_


End file.
